


Di Tooru-chan

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“O… Oikawa-san.”<br/>“Dimmi, Tobio-chan.”<br/>“Posso chiederti che accidenti è quella roba che hai addosso?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Tooru-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-t. Prompt anello.  
> Boh.

Quando Oikawa gli ha detto di voler comprare un anello per sugellare la loro storia d’amore, Tobio non ha certo pensato alle dinamiche con cui quell’acquisto si sarebbe effettuato. In verità, l’unica cosa a cui ha pensato quando l’altro ha espresso questo desiderio è stato di sollevare le spalle e annuire, perché in fondo non ha mai trovato nulla di male nell’accontentare l’altro, soprattutto quanto, come in questo caso, si tratta di una cosa piccola e poco ingombrante come un anello.  
Il problema, quello vero, si presenta quando Tooru esce da camera sua e semplicemente non è più Tooru.  
“O… Oikawa-san.”  
“Dimmi, Tobio-chan.”  
“Posso chiederti che accidenti è quella roba che hai addosso?”  
Sbatte gli occhi diverse volte, Oikawa, mentre lo guarda e ammicca. C’è qualcosa di completamente distorto nella sua immagine: le sue ciglia sono così lunghe da spaventarlo, gli occhi sembrano terribilmente più grandi, più luminosi - non erano castani? Perché adesso brillano di una punta di azzurro? Le guance sono di un rosa innaturale, le labbra sembrano gonfie, da quando le ha viste cinque minuti fa.   
“Che c’è?” dice, e fa una piroetta rivelando una gonna che arriva a malapena a metà coscia, e un paio di calze nere che lasciano scoperta poca della pelle che altrimenti sarebbe in mostra a tutto il mondo. “Non ti piaccio, Tobio-chan?”  
Non sa sinceramente cosa rispondere. Ha persino un accenno di seno - che accidenti-  
“Che accidenti è quella roba che hai addosso?” ripete, stavolta con più cognizione, perché sta guardando un Tooru che non è Tooru pur essendo Tooru e- ha sempre avuto le labbra così rosa?  
“Un regalino per te.” Tobio non vede come una cosa del genere possa essere considerata un regalo. Tooru entra nella stanza praticamente in punta di piedi - ah no, sono tacchi quelli, oh buon Dio - e gli allaccia le braccia al collo, sfregandoci il naso contro. Si irrigidisce, a quel contatto, perché continua a non vedere in quella persona l’Oikawa che invece è abituato a vedere ogni giorno. Il bacio che Tooru schiocca contro la sua guancia è appiccicoso e profuma di pesca. “Non voglio ci guardino male mentre andiamo a scegliere gli anelli. Così-”  
“Così ci guarderanno tutti male comunque,” borbotta, sentendo il calore cominciare a pervadergli le guance, “sei praticamente nud-”  
“Sono una bella ragazzina e tutti mi guarderanno, mi stai dicendo che il problema è questo?”  
Non risponde. Si lascia schioccare un altro bacio e poi lo sente allontanarsi, fischiettando mentre prende il cappotto e se lo infila. “Suvvia, Tobio-chan. Saprò come difendermi dalle occhiatacce della gente, adesso andiamo.”  
Non ha idea di come tornerà a casa vivo.


End file.
